


Procrastination

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #relatable, I'm baby, i have to write an essay right now but instead i did this, me every saturday last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ah, procrastinationsomething i wrote while i was supposed to write an essay
Relationships: just a boy and his computer
Kudos: 3





	Procrastination

Once upon a time there was this boy right? And he thought to himself _might as well write my essay_. So guess what he did. He procrastinated for 3 hours and did absolutely nothing other than find out he's bad at geometry dash while draining his phone battery.

It wasn’t even relaxing, he was anxious about his deadline the entire time. And then, he noticed, he had only half an hour to write the essay (that was assigned a week ago). So the boy started writing like a mad man until he had written a page and a half in 29 minutes. _Finally_ the boy sighed as he turned in his last minute essay, he then watched the clock turn to 12:00 as he began breathing normally again and he sat back in his chair feeling proud of himself.

By this time, he was already exhausted so he turned off his computer, got under the covers and slept blissfully unaware that he had accidently clicked “turn in” having selected the wrong file.

**Author's Note:**

> ye


End file.
